Insanity
by Sasuke Neko
Summary: Amaya and Kiara were a little too curious and ended up visiting an abandoned insane asylum, and being found by four crazy men with less than decent intentions for them. AU Saso/Dei/OC and Hida/Ita/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I'm making this up as I go along. The setting is an old haunted insane asylum.**

* * *

"I don't need to go to an insane asylum!"

I yelled at my best friend, Amaya.

"I never said you had to! I said 'hey Kiara let's go check out the old abandoned insane asylum!' If it wasn't abandoned you'd be in it anyway, you pyromaniac." Amaya and I were really into paranormal stuff, and we're going to prove we are NOT crazy! People think ghosts aren't real, we're gonna prove them wrong!

The asylum has been abandoned for twenty years, that's what everyone says. Our friends say that there was a fire, but no one knew what caused it, and everyone in the asylum died. Amaya and I will find out what happened there and if it'd truly haunted!

* * *

**(SATURDAY- 8:00)**

It doesn't look really scary, but it's scary enough for me. Amaya and I have flashlights and some stuff that records ghosts talking, video cameras, and extra batteries. The first thing we saw when we walked in was a board that said

"LIGHTS OUT-9:OO P.M"

Everything was burned. We walked down a hall to find all the doors wide open,, we also found the office of a doctor that used to work here and operate on the patients, and we found two of his files.

"One says that the operation was a heart transplant and it was done at 9:30. The other says something was done at 9:45 but it doesn't say what happened to them."

Amaya told me. No one is supposed to be in here, if we get caught we're screwed. Amaya and I were walking down the hall when I heard something that sounded like footsteps coming from behind us.

"Amaya... Did you hear something?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, the next thing I heard made my heart stop,

"Well, look what we found here, Hidan, hm. Tsk tsk."

"Little girls shouldn't be wandering around this place, especially at night. Wouldn't you agree Deidara?"

Something hit me in the back of the head, and the last thing I saw was Amaya lying on the floor. Then, the world went dark.

* * *

I woke up not long after, I'm guessing Deidara is the one carrying me. I didn't know what was going to happen to me or Amaya-

_AMAYA?_

I didn't know where she was! I didn't know where Hidan was!

As I regained consciousness I fell out of Deidara's arms and onto the floor in front of him, causing him to trip over me. I stood up, but I was so dizzy I had to use the wall to support myself. It looked like everything was doubled.

Deidara's hands were around my waists in an instant, I turned around to face him.

"Have a nice nap, hm?"

He had me pinned up against the wall. If he moved any closer his lips would meet mine. I forced my tears away as my thoughts went to Amaya. Something licked my face.

_What. The. Fuck._

I thought wildly.

"Don't worry Kiara. That is your name isn't it un?"

"Y-yes."

"Well Kiara, you shouldn't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to play with you a little, yeah."

He kept playing with my hair, which was irritating. I didn't know what was happening to Amaya. I didn't hear anything but my own heart, I didn't hear her talking, and I didn't hear Hidan talking.

I was scared to death he was going to give me some type of drug to make it where I couldn't put up a fight. The lights flashed -which scared the hell outta me- and I saw two people walking down the hallway.

This fucking sucks.

What were they doing here?

"Itachi, go in there with Hidan, and play with the other girl. This one's mine."

I swallowed my fear.

"Have it your way Sasori."

_Not Deidara AND Sasori!_

Please be okay, Amaya! This might be fun for them, but definitely not for us!

Itachi walked into a room on the opposite side of the hallway, I saw Amaya lying on a bed, I gasped.

"You shouldn't be so concerned about your friend right now."

Sasori said,

"You should only be concerned about yourself at this point."

Damn him! I tried to listen for Amaya's voice... I heard nothing. I shed a few tears and Deidara and Sasori thought it was funny, they just laughed.

I grabbed Deidara by the throat and thrust him towards the wall.

"What the hell is so fucking funny about me crying?"

"We just find it so pathetic that you're crying because you're scared for your friend, yeah."

Whatever. I refused to stand there and get into more shit than I already was. My grip tightened around Deidara's throat.

**A/N-**

**This is a collab with The Akatsuki Wolf, she'll do the next chapter and so on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORESS/S- Amaya~Ikari & Sasuke Neko**

**DATE WRITTEN 7/28/12**

**TITLE: Insanity**

* * *

"I don't need to go to an insane asylum!"

I sighed at my best friend as she screamed at me. I don't think she ever listened to a word I said.

"I never said you had to! I said 'hey Kiara let's go check out the old abandoned insane asylum!' If it wasn't abandoned you'd be in it anyway, you pyromaniac."

I hissed, ignoring her sticking her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, throwing a map at her. I'd told her about the old abandoned insane asylum that was within the forest surrounding our neighborhood. We were interested in the paranormal and some other kids said that weird shit went down in that place.

It had been burned down near twenty years ago, but no one knew the cause of it. Everyone inside died. A lot of other's thought we were crazy, but if this place really was haunted, we would find out!

* * *

**(SATURDAY 8:00)**

This place looked more like one of those medieval castles. It was very large, built of gray stone. There were no windows anywhere. Kiara and I brought flashlights and some stuff that records ghosts talking, video cameras, and extra batteries. The first thing we saw when we walked in was a board that said-

"LIGHTS OUT-9:OO P.M"

Everything inside was burned, books, some papers, chairs and desks were inside that had scorch marks. We walked down a hall to find all the doors wide open, we also found the office of a doctor that once worked here and operated on the patients, and we found two of his files.

"One says that the operation was a heart transplant and it was done at 9:30. The other says something was done at 9:45 but it doesn't say what happened to them."

I read from the files, raising my eyebrows. No one was allowed here, there were some surprisingly strict cops that forbid it, yet no one had been arrested for it. Still, if were caught, we were fucked. Kiara and I started walking down the hall when I kind of thought I'd heard something, probably my imagination. Kiara suddenly spoke.

"Amaya... Did you hear something?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but someone else beat me to it, I felt my heart sink in terror.

"Well, look what we found here, Hidan, hm. Tsk tsk."

I heard a deep male voice speak,

"Little girls shouldn't be wandering around this place, especially at night. Wouldn't you agree Deidara?"

I tried to tell Kiara to run, but something struck me in the back of the head hard, and I fell to the unforgiving ground.

* * *

"Ah, shit."

I groaned, bringing my hand to my head. I registered movement, gasping when I opened my eyes and saw I was thrown over someone's shoulder. The person snickered, telling me it was a man. I bit my lip hard.

_We're going to die here and no one will know but these crazy bastards!_

I thought anxiously. The man threw me carelessly onto a bed, I winced, sitting up quickly to glare at a tall, very pale, silver haired man. Late teens or early twenties, his eyes were a vibrant mix of purple and pink, fuchsia? His smirk was less than friendly. I opened my mouth to ask him what he wanted with us-

_Kiara._

"Where's my friend?"

"Don't fucking worry about her, princess. Focus on your own problems."

I narrowed my eyes, lunging at the man. He dodged, swinging his arm at me. I got lucky and was able to drop to the ground to avoid it, punching him in his stomach. I winced, it felt like I'd hit metal! He didn't even flinch! I glared up at him with green eyes, hissing when he grabbed my hair and yanked me off the ground, tossing me backwards. I crashed into the wall, falling limp onto the bed. I laid there a minute, trying to get my head to stop spinning. These men, I _knew_ them, I just hadn't known from where.

Suddenly, flashes from the news and the internet swarmed my mind. They were from the Akatsuki, a widely known and dangerous band of criminals.

_Shit._

I vaguely heard other people talking, and someone else came into the room. I heard the stone door shut, something clicked. They locked it. I blinked my eyes open, looking up into bright red eyes. I held them for a moment before I came to my senses for real and gasped, sitting up quickly. The other man had long black hair, he was pale but not albino, he had tear-trough marks. His eyes were the biggest give away.

_I'm in a locked room with Uchiha Itachi and Hidan of the Akatsuki. I'm not just dying, I'm being tortured._

"What do you want with us?"

I demanded, despite trying to sound brave my voice came out frightened. Itachi's eyes remained impassive, Hidan's flashed in amusement.

"We just wanted a little fun, it's been fucking boring lately."

When he answered his smirk grew wider and his eyes took on a sinister look. I bit my lip, shooting a glance around the room for something to try to protect myself with, but there was nothing but the metal desk chained to the wall and the bed I laid on.

_Who are you kidding. You're fourteen against two full grown men, there's no chance. You've already lost._

I winced when Hidan took off the red and black jacket he had on, he didn't have a shirt on underneath it. I tried to back away from him, feeling my fear leak into my expression.

"Scared, princess?"

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Amaya: Pfft. No. **

**Hidan: Fucking lying dog.**

**This, story, the previous chapter has been on my sister's (Kiara) for nearly a year before I just went to her house today and made her let me type it up and publish it. Then I asked if we could collab on it and she said yes because she's awesome X3 so the story originally belongs to-**

**Sasuke Neko**

**Mmk? And. Trust me, if I collab/work with any other human being, you know I fucking love you. Hope this chapter is alright :3 what we're doing is she'll do her chapters in her POV with Deidara and Sasori, and I'll do mine in my POV with Hidan and Itachi (yay…)**

**AGES:**

**Kiara: 14**

**Amaya: 14**

**Sasori: 20**

**Deidara: 15**

**Itachi: 17**

**Hidan: 18**

**I did their pre-shippuden ages, using Itachi's age to get the other's. And I made Sasori's, considering, I don't want a 35 year old with a 14 year old, sorry XD And I know my OC is 16, but we're dropping her age to be like Kiara's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insanity**

**Kiara's POV**

* * *

My grip on his throat tightened, he looked like he was struggling for breath... I let him go. I'm not the kind of person to just kill someone, but what they said was unforgiveable. I glared at him, willing his cloak to catch fire...

_Well shit! That didn't work!_

We just stood there awkwardly until Sasori yanked me by my hair. I yelled out in pain, you think he yanked my hair once? Oh no... He **dragged** me by my hair into one of the creepy rooms. then he just threw me on the bed like I was a damn ragdoll. the nerve of some people. I knew I was screwed, but what could I do about it?! I was locked in a room. In an insane asylum. With a terrorist and a puppet master. Not a good combination, and when you add the **bed **into the equation. It just makes everything _really_ bad.

I tried to sit up and then back up on the bed, before I even realized what happened Deidara had me pinned down. "So... What should we do with her danna, hm? Play with her a little, un?" Deidara smirked, my heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest, I started to struggle. I bucked my hips up by accident, I had pressed myself against his groin by _accident_ for only a second or two. But I could feel how hard he was. _No... No please no! Someone...anyone...help__!_

I widened my eyes in horror as the truth hit me. Me? and Amaya? Us. Why?! Rape..._us_. Honestly I thought I was going to throw up, but that was just me...Freaking the fuck out! I was pulled back to reality when Deidara started grinding on me.

_Damn him and everything about him!_

"S-stop it Deidara!" I cried out. "What's the matter un? Not having fun... Don't worry, you will, hm." He suddenly crashed his lips to mine, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. No way in Hell! he grinded harder and faster, I gasped. his tongue slid in...I didn't even bother fighting, what was the point? he explored every part of my mouth. he pulled back and I was breathing heavily, my heart beat was going a hundred beats per minute.

Sasori had been really quiet pretty much this entire time...I had a bad feeling about this. "That's just a little prep for what's to come, un. Sasori no danna..." He shook his head towards me. Sasori took his cloak off, he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath which I tried my best to ignore. He crawled on top of me, I was expecting even worse than Deidara. I closed my eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." I heard his voice, right next to my ear. He nibbled at my earlobe and pulled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORESS/S: Amaya~Ikari & Sasuke Neko**

**DATE WRITTEN: 7/28/12**

**TITLE: Insanity**

* * *

I glared into his violet gaze, flinching when he stepped towards me and grabbed the front of my shirt, yanking me forward and crashing our lips together. I kept my lips shut tight as my heart began to pound in terror after I realized what they were going to do. He suddenly bit my lip hard and I opened my mouth to gasp, letting him force his tongue inside.

Itachi had moved behind me and held my arms at my sides as I tried to push him off me, feeling hopeless as Hidan forced my tongue down and ravished my mouth, I fought down a moan as his tongue slid across mine. I tensed when Itachi placed his hands on my hips, sliding them under my shirt and onto my stomach. I couldn't break the kiss, feeling tears prick my eyes at the unwanted contact. This was my first real kiss, the first time anyone had ever touched me, and probably the first time I've felt what true fear was.

He eventually broke the kiss and I inhaled shakily, trying to pull away from both men. Hidan growled, gripping my thighs, and the hands already on my stomach kept me in place. I gasped when Hidan pulled a knife from his pocket, scaring me to the point of pressing tightly against Itachi's chest, his hands tightened around me as he hushed me lowly, almost comfortingly. I shut my eyes when Hidan brought the knife to my abdomen, expecting him to cut me. I gasped sharply when I was met with cold air, blushing hotly when I looked down and realized he had cut though my shirt and bra and both pieces of clothing had fallen to the floor, revealing my chest.

I pulled against Itachi, trying to free my arms. Hidan smirked, his hands slid up my stomach to cup my breasts. I blushed harder, stiffening in embarrassment and fear. I whimpered when he massaged my breasts roughly, turning my head to the side and gritting my teeth.

_Why did we have to come here? Why are they-_

I gasped quietly on reflex when soft lips kissed my neck slowly, sucking on the flesh near my pulse. I felt my body relax as the light tingles of pleasure shot through my nerves.

Hidan's rough treatment with my breasts hurt and I opened my mouth to ask him to stop, knowing he wouldn't listen, but he met me in another bruising kiss before I could. I pressed my tongue against his in an attempt to keep him out but it didn't work, he won. His hands continued to assault my tender breasts as he took control of my mouth, Itachi kissed my neck slowly, his hand sliding into my pants. In a vain attempt to escape his invasive hand I thrust back against him, eyes widening when I felt his hardness.

I whimpered when he rubbed his fingers against my panties, what made it worse was that it kind of, felt good. I made a small sound of pain when the silver haired man pinched my nipples between his fingers harshly, pain overriding the small shocks of pleasure. We broke away to breathe and he pushed me farther back against Itachi, bringing his mouth down to my breasts. I yelped when he bit my nipple, he didn't bring any blood; but it still hurt.

He licked it almost apologetically, his hot tongue elicited a repressed moan from me. I really didn't want these people thinking I _enjoyed_ what they were doing to me. I gasped loudly when Itachi snuck his hand inside my underwear, his fingers rubbing up and down my folds teasingly. I ignored the threat of crying when he slowly entered one digit inside me, gradually moving it in and out. I felt him smirk against my throat.

"You're this wet already?"

I shut my eyes in shame, mentally berating my body when it traitorously thrust back against his finger. People often asked which had stronger control, body or mind, I have your answer. I felt the heat of arousal flooding my veins. A loud yelp left my mouth when Hidan nipped my other nipple at the same time Itachi pressed his thumb against my clitoris. My body lit up at the split of pain and pleasure they caused.

Hidan pulled back, smirking down at me sinisterly. He again ripped the remaining clothes from my body and carelessly let them fall to the floor. I futilely tried to close my legs, but he held my thighs and pushed them open, fuchsia eyes alight in lust. I whined when Itachi removed his digits from me, blushing when both men smirked.

"Don't worry princess, you'll get something a lot fucking bigger soon."

I felt my heart pounding against my chest at the albino's words. I whimpered when he kissed down my thigh, reaching my groin.

"Hidan!"

I gasped his name on reflex when he ran his tongue over my folds slowly, his hands forcing my legs to stay open. He lapped at my clitoris, I moaned in rapture, bucking my hips subconsciously. Itachi brought his hands up to play with my breasts, gently massaging the soft flesh. He and Hidan were so, so different; Hidan was rough, when Itachi was gentle.

_Rape isn't supposed to feel good._

I thought as tears filled my eyes when I felt a pressure bloom in my abdomen. Pinpricks flooded my body and I tensed, ecstasy flowing from my core.

"H-Hidan stop, I-I can't-_AH!"_

I yelped when I came, panting feverishly. He pulled back, a cocky smirk adorning his face.

"Enjoy yourself, princess?"

Where did that nickname even fucking come from? I whimpered, trying to recover from my orgasm. I dazedly registered our position being altered, my back hit the bed. I blinked to clear my vision, meeting the crimson eyes of the Uchiha. I gasped, trying to slide away from him. His eyes softened, leaning forward and gently pressing our lips together. His hands slid up my thighs, pulling them apart so he could settle between them. I responded slowly to the kiss, feeling my heart pounding as my fear grew stronger.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just relax for me, Amaya."

_How does he know my name?_

I blushed when he trailed his lips down, kissing my breast softly. I withheld a whimper when I felt his tip part my lips to rest against my entrance. My body quivered, lust battling my anxiety. He met my eyes solemnly, pushing inside of me fast. I cried out, a choked sob leaving me as I slammed my eyes shut, tears trickled down my face.

"Ssh, it'll be over soon."

He whispered into my ear, nipping it gently. I kept my eyes shut tight, biting my lip hard to suppress the whimpers that wanted to leave my lips. He kissed along my throat, calming me enough until I relaxed and he could slowly thrust into me. My body trembled slightly as the burning pain intensified, I wanted him to stop, I couldn't handle this.

He brought his hand between my legs, circling my clit with his thumb while he slid in and out of me. I groaned, my hips thrusting against his. It felt like with every thrust he stroked something deep within me that electrified my entire being, every nerve was set ablaze. I whimpered when he started thrusting harder, I was the one that kissed him this time, shoving my tongue against his.

_You're a whore, enjoying rape._

It isn't rape anymore, I argued with my inner demons. My body started to convulse as the pressure in my abdomen ignited, my orgasm crashing over me. He growled lowly, hands gripping my hips hard enough to leave bruises. He shoved inside a few more times before burying himself deep and splashing my insides with hot liquid, biting where my neck met my shoulder.

I mewled, thrusting up against him. He removed himself from me slowly, pecking my lips as he pulled back and off of me. I breathed hard and erratically, shivering every so often. I blinked dazedly, feeling sore and exhausted. Someone brushed my hair out of my eyes, moving over me. I opened my eyes, staring into Hidan's vibrant, lustful gaze.

"You can't rest yet, princess. It's my turn now."

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Amaya: Fuck -.-**

**Hidan: Soon.**

**Amaya: Stop being creepy! Okay guys, next chapter is Kiara's :3 Hope this was entertaining :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Insanity Chapter Five- **

* * *

**(Kiara's Pov)**

Why did I find him difficult to believe? Oh yeah, because his friend was all over me just a few minutes ago. He rested his hands on my hips and kissed down my neck, I just really hoped Deidara wasn't in here. I heard the door close a second later... There was my answer. Now it was just me and Sasori, I shoved hard on his chest; succeeding in pushing him off of me. I hugged my legs close to my chest as if this would help protect me. "Why are you guys doing this to us?" I was proud of myself when I heard that my voice wasn't shaky. Sasori continued to stare in silence at me for a few seconds, which felt more like hours to me.

"We _were_ on a mission, Deidara wanted to come here. For what reason, I have no idea, but I have no intentions of hurting you. Hidan will more than likely hurt your friend, but Itachi will not harm her." He finally replied, sighing loudly. I heard a scream from the other room where Amaya was, I jumped a little and swallowed the lump in my throat. No way was I going to start crying. Not in front of him. A few minutes later of awkward silence where neither of us seemed willing to delve further into a conversation, Deidara walked back in. "God, this place is boring, hm." He looked at Sasori then nodded towards me, "Get your fill, danna?" He asked with a dirty smirk, I glared at him in hopes that he would just drop dead.

"Deidara." Sasori finally said, "We need to return to our mission, why did you even want to stop here anyway?" It sounded as if he was trying to distract the blonde. I looked back and forth between the two, hoping Deidara would agree with him. "I was bored. Lucky we found two whores just wandering around." He came over and pinched my cheek, I slapped his hand away. A stinging pain exploded across my face and my head snapped to the side.

_He hit me...why__..._

It all happened so fast I could barely keep track, Sasori hit Deidara in the stomach. I heard his breath leave him when he gasped. "Run! Get your friend and run!" I ran to the room where Amaya was and kicked open the door, not bothering to care who else was with her. "Amaya!"

* * *

**NOTE FROM THE BETA:**

**So this story was removed from my profile, so I'm just gonna leave it with Kiara's profile instead of reposting it to mine again. Just thought I'd let that be said. I'll try to put up my chapter sometime this week. **


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes widened in shock as he pulled me forward so I was sitting in his lap, straddling his hips. I bit my lip, blush darkening when our eyes met. I wish I'd had the common sense to try to fight him, but I was tired and sore enough already. He smirked wolfishly, kissing me bruisingly as he roughly grabbed my hips and lifted me up, slamming me down on his cock. I broke the kiss to cry out in pain, trying not to cry as I was forced to stretch so quickly.

He groaned lowly and held still for a few seconds, I felt disgust at the sound of pleasure, knowing I shouldn't have let him use me like this. I took the chance to try to control my breathing. I whimpered when he lifted my hips again and slid me back down, I shut my eyes tightly to block out the discomfort. He leaned down and nibbled along my throat, I inhaled sharply at the action. Breathing raggedly, I managed to blink my eyes open and look up at the white-haired male's smirking face. I felt so sore already, and his rough treatment only made it worse. I silently prayed he would finish soon.

He began to force me to move faster after a few seconds, I bit my lip, breathing becoming rapid as I started to move more on my own, riding him. I knew it was wrong, but I had an ominous feeling I didn't want to go against what he wanted. I winced as I felt him move deep inside of me, placing my hands on his shoulders to make it easier. I gasped as my body started to tingle again, tensing in pleasure. He growled lowly, the hands on my hips forced me to move faster. I felt a violent plethora of shame and embarrassment simmer inside of me as I came again, throwing my head back with a suppressed cry. He groaned quietly, slamming inside me a few more times before finishing. I yelped when he came, shaking slightly as I tried to catch my breath. I cringed when he practically pushed me off of him, I landed on the bed with a dull bounce, exhaustion and aches making me unwilling to move.

I flinched when someone carefully brushed my hair from my eyes, trying to force my uncooperative eyes to focus. I blinked to clear my hazy vision, my gaze meeting the now familiar crimson eyes. I swallowed dryly, my senses still drifting out of control at that moment, though I was beginning to feel fear as it started to course through my blood as if I'd injected it into one of my veins. I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer, so I let them slowly close. I didn't protest when Itachi slid one arm beneath my legs, lifting me from the bed bridal style. I heard Hidan say something, but he'd said it in a low tone and I didn't catch it. Itachi didn't reply, so I chose to believe whatever it was had been unimportant.

I shivered when cold tile met my bare skin, blinking my eyes open to realize we were in a small, old looking bathroom. This entire place was like taking a step into the past; I watched him turn on the knobs, lukewarm water flowing into the tub though without the drain it didn't fill. He gave me a glance. "You can wash up." He said, his tone was always quiet but without the harsh intentions I kept expecting. He looked away but didn't leave, I knew I shouldn't have been shy but I still wondered why he stayed. I washed myself of their filth and the small amount of blood, more than likely Hidan's fault from his rough entry.

I reached up and turned the water off, feeling better to be clean; but water didn't wash away the ache. I hoped the soreness would dissipate soon, and if it didn't I at least hoped I could push it to the back of my mind. Itachi held his hand out to help me stand, I accepted it and shakily got up, pushing my red hair away from my face. I flinched when the door opened, eyes wide as I looked up. I don't know what I expected to walk through the door, a monster or ghost?

A blonde man stepped through the doorway, exchanging a few words and a cruel smirk with Hidan. He glanced towards our direction then, I shrank behind Itachi a bit. No, I wasn't I wasn't afraid of him; I just had no clothes on... He sneered at me, twisted pleasure in his eyes. "Have a good time little slut, hm?" My eyes narrowed in anger, what kind of sick- _That voice… _

The realization hit me like a brick to the head. He was one of the men that had first taken us earlier. "What have you done with my friend?" I said, enraged enough that my voice didn't waver. He chuckled, clearly not threatened. Itachi was standing in front of me as if to protect me, but I didn't trust that he wouldn't move if Deidara got annoyed with me. "Nothing that she didn't like." I clenched my hands into fists.

"You're disgusting! You're a coward to hurt someone when she's defenseless!" I spat, my temper and fear for Kiara overriding common-fucking-sense. His eyes narrowed and I felt Itachi place a hand on my arm as if telling me to hush. "You'll do well to watch your mouth, before someone else does it for you, hm." He hissed, walking out of the door. I wanted to run after him, but from where I was both Hidan or Itachi could stop me. I felt my eyes water; I couldn't protect my best friend. Hell, I couldn't even protect myself.

I went rigid when Itachi turned around, looking down at me and slowly wiping the tears from my eyes. He had empathy in his eyes, but I didn't believe it. He was at fault just as much as any of them were, even if he hadn't hurt me. "I'm sorry." He whispered, my eyes flashed in suspicion, he'd said it lowly enough that only I had heard it. I wanted to talk to him, to get a chance to ask what he meant and why all of this happened, but I didn't want Hidan overhearing us. Him, I _was_ afraid of. He seemed unstable, if that made sense…

Itachi took off his jacket and handed it to me to wear. With wide eyes I accepted it, thanking him quietly as I put it on. It fell to my mid-thigh, covering what it needed to, at least. He walked back to the bedroom and I followed behind him, looking down when Hidan glanced at me. "Are you fucking shy now, whore?" He snickered, taking a step towards me. I shot him a bitter look. "Leave me alone." I hissed, defensive and wary; he'd done enough. I was caught off guard when he reached out, fingers wrapping around my throat. I tried to pry his arm off, feeling myself being deprived of air. "So you wanna act fucking tough now, bitch?" I felt unadulterated terror pierce my heart when he dragged a knife across my face, leaving a shallow scratch on my cheek.

"Hidan, let go of her." I heard an icy voice speak, Hidan glanced up, but shoved his arm sideways, tossing me to the floor. I coughed, gasping to suck in the oxygen my burning lungs needed. _Would he have killed me, had Itachi not stopped him? _I didn't want to focus on the thought. I looked up in surprise when someone outside shouted, pulling myself up. I stepped sideways when Hidan reached out towards me, assuming he was still pissed off, but before either of us could do anything else the door suddenly flew open, nearly giving me a heart attack. "Amaya!" I felt a bombshell of shock and relief at seeing Kiara, she looked okay, aside from her face being red. She reached out and I took her hand, I saw Hidan start to pull the knife from his pocket, but Itachi flicked his wrist, sending a shuriken at him and distracting him. The raven gave me a look that silently told me to run.

Kiara and I took off down the dark corridor, relying on sheer instinct as we ran, our only thought was to get out. I heard a loud sound from somewhere in the asylum, but I ignored it as we caught sight of the two double doors. We didn't even stop, we just crashed through them. We continued running, knowing the asylum wasn't too far into the forest… We had to stop after what seemed like hours of running; I suppose we both got a serious burst of adrenaline. _Nothing_ looked familiar, the trees and land and everything looked completely different from our home. There was a burning pain from between my legs, I hoped to god I wasn't bleeding anymore. Kiara and I hugged each other, shaking slightly. I was so glad she was okay. We looked around the dark forest, trying to find even a slight hint of something familiar. In a whisper of a voice I murmured softly.

"Where are we…"

* * *

**THE AKATSUKI WOLF NOTE:**

**Since Kiara takes a year to write new chapters, I've noticed my writing style has changed drastically since the time we began this story. I'm trying to keep it similar at least. That and the fact we both outgrew our OCs' ages is kind of making me weird with this story. That _and_ she left me with a freaking huge cliffhanger last chapter. That **_**and**_** neither of us know where this is going, it's just kind of…going. I'll try to fill in plotholes somewhere!**

**Also as I said, my writing style changed and I genuinely don't like being that age and having sex so I'm upping Amaya's age back to sixteen. I don't care what age Kiara is. **

**And no, I don't give a damn how OOC Itachi is. I enjoy making him OOC on occasion. I also don't care who wants to complain about "Mary-Sues" because this was purely PWP and if you don't like it or the OCs then leave. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**-****Insanity Chapter Seven-**

* * *

We looked around at the surrounding forest, it was starting to rain. Could this get any worse? I heard voices from inside the asylum…and they were getting closer. Amaya and I were still panting heavily, trying to catch our breath. "We need to go…now!" I said. We started running.

I had no idea where we were, but we sure as hell are not going to get captured again. I just noticed Amaya was only wearing a jacket; I swallowed the bile rising up in my throat, only imagining what they could have done to her. "What the hell did they do to you?" I asked through gritted teeth, "It's a long story..." Was her reply._ Damn them__..._ All of a sudden, we heard explosions on both sides, we had to run faster. They were quickly closing the distance.

I was having trouble breathing... _No…_

My legs were hurting… _No!_ _Don't you dare slow down.__.._

I had to stop, even if it was only for a few seconds, I just couldn't run anymore. I put my hands on my knees as I tried to remember how to breathe properly. "No, Kiara…" I felt Amaya pull on my arm. "We can't slow down. They're coming!" I started coughing; it felt as if my lungs were on fire. The world began to spin, I leaned against a tree and sank to the ground.

"Kiara! Get up dammit!" Amaya said with a tone of urgency. "Just leave me here. Run…go find help!" We heard more explosions, and they were far too close. "Come on out girls. We just want to play a little..." _Deidara__…_

I bit my lip. Hopefully Sasori and Itachi were close behind. We all knew we wouldn't be able to take on Deidara and Hidan. I heard a branch snap. I stood up, the dizziness faded away. I saw two figures in the distance.

"Shit...Amaya, run...as fast as you can. Now! _Run!"_ I all but yelled. We took off running. I jumped over logs and tree branches that had fallen. Their footsteps sounded close. I was expecting someone to grab me from behind. What I wasn't expecting was a bomb...

_Right under my feet._

Amaya was ahead of me, so luckily she didn't get caught in the explosion. I, however, did. I flew backwards and thankfully landed on a soft patch of grass. I tried to stand, but my ears were ringing and I couldn't focus. I managed to get up, trying to regain my equilibrium, but fell to my knees. I felt as if I was going to be sick. I fell onto my side. The last thing I remember was someone trying to wake me up. But it wasn't Amaya's voice.

_Sasori__..._

* * *

**Ohhhh snap! XD Amaya's turn! Leave reviews dattebayo! -Sasuke chan**


	8. Chapter 8

The explosion sent everything around me out of focus. I whirled around, screaming Kiara's name; the echoes of the detonation drowned out my voice. Smoke hazed the surroundings around me, I felt like I was trying to listen to something underwater with the way my ears rang. I shook my head, trying to regain my bearings. I felt my heart begin to race in terror, beating so fast it hurt. Was Kiara okay? Was she hurt?

_Was she dead?_

I shut down the idea so hard I almost heard my mind lock it away somewhere, inside that little box humans hide their unwanted or painful thoughts in. I moved through the smoke, trying to shove it away as if it were a solid thing. I refused to leave her.

I stumbled forward as I broke past the smoke, taking in a gasp of air. I had a split second to look around the clearing, feeling a cold sense of relief hit me as I saw Kiara stand. She didn't make it long before falling back to the ground, but I knew she was alive. I heard another explosion, only a few feet away. A redheaded man materialized out of the smoke and knelt down next to Kiara. He brushed her hair away, trying to get her to wake up before he finally lifted her up off the ground. I heard a dark, familiar laugh then. I took two things into consideration; the first was deciding that the redhead didn't mean my friend any harm and would hopefully protect her. The second being that I was hell-bent on getting away from _him_ and finding a way to get Kiara and I both home. I bolted back through the smoke, telling my lungs to shut up and deal with their lack of oxygen.

I knew Hidan wasn't far behind me. I could practically sense the horrifying excitement he had from this chase. I screamed, probably from sheer protest, when I felt him grab my arm. I whipped around and punched him as hard as I could, getting that single second to escape, and I made the best of it and took off down a separate pathway. I was lost anyway in this godforsaken forest, so it didn't matter where I went as long as it was away from him. Hitting him was the stupidest thing I could have done. You know what they say, fear makes you think unclearly.

I screamed again as the tree I was _right_ beside burst into splinters. It wasn't a bomb, it was as if it was struck with something; but what could do that to a tree? Like it was nothing but a fucking twig? I didn't stop to think, I kept running, trying to ignore the threat of my heart imploding. I gasped when something sharp cut my cheek, silver flashing in my vision as the tree in front of me was destroyed, I dropped to the ground, knowing I couldn't go any farther. Especially when I had nowhere to go. I was panting, wishing my body would stop shaking as I backed against what was left of the tree. A scythe was stabbed into the ground in front of me, Hidan smirked down at me, he truly did look like the devil then. "Give up, bitch?"

_I was going to die. I was going to die before my life had even begun. My family, my friends, Kiara… _

I felt myself fainting, the combination of everything I was physically and mentally feeling hitting me like a storm. I felt tears sting my eyes, but I was trying not to let them fall. I heard vague voices arguing as my vision began to dissipate, darkness covered my conscious. I started to fall sideways, unable to respond when someone said my name, close to me. I felt myself being lifted from the ground, barely fluttering my eyes open I glanced into familiar crimson eyes. "Itachi…"

It was the last thing I said before oblivion stole me away.

* * *

_Am… Am I dead? _

I didn't open my eyes as I slowly came back into some sort of consciousness, half-afraid of what I would see. I could hear someone talking, but was unable to decipher their words. They might as well have been speaking in a foreign language. As time passed the more aware I became; I could tell I was lying on some sort of bed, and the voice speaking was male.

My eyes fluttered open, blinking quickly to try to adjust to the dim lighting. I brought a hand up, rubbing my forehead with a quiet groan. I felt like I'd been hit by a train, I couldn't seem to remember what had happened… I only remember going into the old asylum with Kiara. Vague pieces of running and pain flashed in my mind.

_Where's Kiara?_

I slowly sat up, glancing around the room. It took me a few moments to realize the room I was inside wasn't mine. It wasn't anyone's that I could recognize, it was dim and the walls and floor were made of stone. I swallowed, anxiety beginning to creep along my veins.

I looked down, eyes widening as I realized I was only wearing a jacket. The memories of what had happened hit me like a fucking train. We'd been kidnapped. There'd been an explosion.

_Oh my god…_

I frantically looked around, pushing my hair away from my eyes. Where was this place? We'd run from the asylum, but the forest hadn't been familiar at all; I felt like I was in some surreal dream, nothing made sense at all.

I had to find Kiara. We had to leave. I stood, stumbling back to the floor, my legs refusing to hold me up. I winced as a flashback of yesterday ran through my mind. I swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall, preparing to try to stand again. I was startled when someone reached their hand down, looking up quickly. I was met with red eyes, slowly feeling relief. I didn't trust him, but I knew he was far better than Hidan or someone else I didn't know. I accepted his hand, he pulled me up, looking me over once as if looking for injuries.

"Are you all right?" He asked, I nodded in reply. I wasn't sure my voice would work. He sighed, looking behind him once. I cleared my throat in hopes to coax my voice to cooperate, too many questions swarming around my thoughts.

"Where's my friend?" I chose to ask first, anxious to find where she was. She had been knocked unconscious, was she okay? He turned back to me. "She will be fine, she didn't sustain any serious injuries. She is still asleep."

I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. At least she was all right. He gently tugged my hand towards the bed, I sat down before my legs decided they didn't want to work again. "Where are we?" I guessed that would be the next best question. There were other things I wanted to know, but didn't know how to ask. He didn't reply for a second, leaving me wondering if he was going to at all.

"You're at our base." Base… As in hideout… As in the home of infamous, lethal criminals? I felt my heart completely stop. He glanced at me, expression void of any hints of what he may be thinking. "I have some things to discuss with our leader. I will return soon, if you choose to leave the room be careful." He exited the room at that, leaving me with a million questions and a still heart.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, sighing shakily. I didn't know what to do. They never taught us how to escape being trapped with dangerous criminals when we were younger. I could find Kiara and we could try to run; but we didn't have _anywhere _to run to, much less anyone to help us.

"Well looks like someone finally fucking decided to wake up." I gasped as a mocking voice shattered the silence, eyes shooting up to greet malicious fuchsia eyes. I pushed myself back on the bed, not daring to let myself talk; whatever I said wouldn't end well. He snickered, amused that he could frighten someone. He walked towards me, staring down at me. "What's wrong, bitch? You fuckin' scared?" I grit my teeth in an angry snarl. "Leave me alone!" I growled, fear serving as courage. Or stupidity, I hadn't decided yet.

He shoved me onto my back, sneering down at me. "Watch your fucking mouth, before I do it for you." He hissed, I let adrenaline make my next decision. I bolted off the bed, tearing away from his grip and racing out of the door. Did I know where I was going? No. I knew I'd probably only further angered him, but I could worry about that later, when I wasn't running.

I came upon a door and it didn't occur to me to think about where it would go, I opened it and slammed it shut again, leaning against the door as I slid down to the ground. My breath came in harsh pants, I irritably tried to tell my body to relax, we were okay. For now. But, the "now" is what counts, right? I looked up to see where I was, nearly breaking down when I saw Kiara sitting up in the bed, her eyes wide with surprise.

I quickly pushed myself off the floor and rushed to her bed, sitting beside her and hugging her tightly, incredibly grateful to see she was awake and okay. We didn't say anything for a second, I couldn't find my voice. I was just relieved to see her again. We were in a strange place with strange people and practically no means of protection.

_Things can't possibly get any worse, could they?_

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Don't you just **_**hate**_** that statement?**

**Well. We discussed about a year ago what we wanted to do with this story, but neither of us remember what we said. Kiara isn't good at planning ahead and I just don't care to. **


	9. Chapter 9

**-****Insanity Chapter Nine-**

* * *

I remember running, explosions, and someone kept calling my name. I heard Amaya's voice once, but I couldn't see her. Then someone else said my name...the voice was all too familiar to me, I wasn't sure if that should be a good or bad thing._ Sasori._.. Hopefully he was going to help me; he picked me up and started walking. I don't know where, I fell asleep in his arms a few minutes later.

I felt a pillow under my head, someone put a blanket over me. My head hurt. _Everything_ hurt. I shivered when something freezing cold was put on my forehead, it felt good. Like it was drawing out the pain from my abused body.

Pieces of what happened in the woods came flooding back. Me and Amaya running...explosions...voices. _Amaya.__.._

I woke up. "Amaya!" I took in my surroundings quickly, not knowing where the hell I was. My head felt like it was pounding, I pressed two fingers to my temple, trying to make the pain stop. I then put a hand under my chin and one on top of my head, slowly tilting it. My neck cracked several times, releasing some of the tension. Someone opened the door. "Kiara? Are you okay?" It was Sasori. I sighed in relief. "I'm fine... Where's Amaya?" I needed to make sure she was okay. "She's with Itachi. Don't worry, she'll be okay. How are you feeling?" I was so relieved my friend was safe, hopefully Hidan wasn't around.

"I'm okay. My head hurts a little though..." Well, I guess being caught an explosion would really screw you up. Sasori went into the bathroom and came back a few seconds later with a bottle of pills and a little plastic cup, he handed two of the small pills to me. I put the pills in my mouth and drank the water, grateful. I winced when my head throbbed, any movement seemed to cause my head to throb. Great. Just what I need. "Where are we?" I asked, looking around the room.

The walls and floors were made of stone. "Our base. Now…I need to go talk to our leader. I'll be back shortly." I watched him leave the room, he closed the door and I listened as his footsteps faded away. I stayed sitting in the bed lost in thought, contemplating whether or not I should go look for Amaya.

A second later someone burst through the door. _Doesn't anyone know how to knock in this god forsaken place?_ But there was no mistaking her short red hair. _Amaya__…_

She ran over to my bed and hugged me tight. I tried to ignore the fact that my head felt like it was going to explode any second and focused on my friend. "Are you okay, Amaya?" I asked, she was breathing hard. I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "I'm...fine...You?" She said between breaths. "My head feels like it's going to explode, but other than that I'm fine." I replied.

"We need to get out of here._ Now._" Amaya said, after she'd caught her breath. She acted like this was a life or death situation...it kind of was. We'd technically been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Amaya sighed, then spoke again "We're getting out of here tonight."

* * *

**Sorry if this is short! o.O I had no idea what to write. Plus I didn't have inspiration. No idea where this is going but.****.****.let****'****s keep it goin! XD Amaya****'****s turn! Leave reviews dattebayo! -Sasuke chan **


End file.
